


IronStrange Prompt Collection

by limpingbobcat



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Most are not canon compliant, One Shot, Tumblr Prompts, Unconnected One Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limpingbobcat/pseuds/limpingbobcat
Summary: A series of IronStrange one-shots from prompts on Tumblr.





	IronStrange Prompt Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @strangeman-marvel on tumblr: What about: Stephen and Tony going to a dog shelter and cuddling with the puppers and doggos?

“We should get a dog,” Tony says one night, his voice muffled only by the fact that his face is pressed rather tightly against Stephen’s bare chest. Stephen glances down, his fingers never faltering from it’s constant stroking through Tony’s hair, fluffy from a recent shower.

“What?”

“I said, we should get a dog,” Tony repeats, shifting slightly so that his mouth is no longer smothered against Stephen. He looks up at Stephen, eyes wide and pleading as his other hand draws lazy circles on Stephen’s stomach.

“We already own a dog,” Stephen mutters. “Peter counts, doesn’t he? He sure bounces around like one.”

“That doesn’t count,” Tony says. “In the least. I mean an actual dog, the affectionate, fluffy kind.”

“Your hair is fluffy enough on its own,” Stephen says, working his fingertips down Tony’s scalp, enjoying the feel of Tony’s gentle hum at the comfort of the gesture.

“But I’m not a dog.”

“Why are you so persistent all of a sudden?” Stephen asks. Tony shrugs.

“Dunno,” he mumbles, his body beginning to relax against Stephen’s, voice slurring in exhaustion. Stephen smiles fondly. “Just… want to have something. With you.”

“We’ll see,” Stephen says, just to humour Tony, and that statement seems to be enough because Tony’s body goes lax almost immediately after he responds.

—

Stephen didn’t pay the conversation about getting a dog any more attention after that night, thinking it was nothing more than a statement brought on by Tony’s exhaustion. He’s proven wrong when Tony places a Starkpad in front of him several days later with an assortment of joyous looking puppies displayed on it.

“What do you think?”

“What do I think?” Stephen echoes blankly, his eyes scanning the pictures before him.

“Yeah, about a breed. Getting a puppy,” Tony says. He slides into the seat across from Stephen, eyes wide as he rests his head on his chin. Stephen looks away, desperately searching for a safer place to look, one that won’t have him caving in minutes.

“What do you mean?”

“We talked about this.”

“Barely,” Stephen correct, stuffing half of a sandwich into his mouth. “We barely talked about this. We didn’t agree on anything.”

“I thought —” Tony starts, and then stops, frowning at Stephen. “I thought we were in agreement. Do you… not… like dogs?”

Stephen flushes, heat rushing to his cheeks like he’s been caught up in a particularly nasty lie.

“I —” he stutters, unable to truly formulate the words he really wants at the moment. “I don’t not like dogs. They’re fun to play with. And to look at. But they’re just a lot of work. And they’re excitable. And I’m not a… fan.”

Tony gives Stephen a long, indecipherable look before he nods, pulling the Starkpad away from Stephen.

“Okay,” he says. Okay? Stephen bites his lip, searching or more in Tony’s expression, but the man doesn’t seem to be projecting any particularly strong emotion one way or another.

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” Tony says. “We don’t have to get a dog if you want to.” Stephen nods. He watches as Tony leaves, slipping out the kitchen door and leaving Stephen with a distinct uneasiness that the man is clearly up to something.

—

Stephen should have really learned by now, that Tony is always up to something.

“Come on,” Tony says, his hand laced in Stephen’s as he drags them down the street.

“Where are we going?”

“Dog shelter,” Tony says. Stephen’s eyebrow shoots up.

“I thought you said —”

“I said we didn’t have to get a dog if you didn’t want to,” Tony says. “We’re not getting a dog. We’re just going to get check them out.”

“Tony,” Stephen sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tony glances back at him.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Stephen says. Tony’s answering smile lights up his face and his slows own just a little bit for Stephen to catch up, and when he does, stands up on his tiptoes to plant a wet kiss on Stephen’s cheek. Stephen grunts in disgust, wiping the man’s slobber off his cheek, but he can’t hide the small smile that spreads across his face.

“When you leave such slobbery kisses, I don’t see why I need another creature doing so,” Stephen mutters under his breath. Tony squeezes his hand and drags him just a little bit faster down the street.

They end up in front of a small building at the corner of the intersection to the right of the Stark Tower. The outside of the building is nondescript, the kind that Stephen wouldn’t spare a second glance should he have been just strolling down the street, but at the sight of the building, Tony’s excitement increases ten-fold, his body practically thrumming with energy as he pulls open the door.

A bell chimes at their entrance, and a head pokes out from behind the counter.

“Tony!”

Tony beams. “Cordelia!” He gives the young girl a quick hug before turning back to Stephen.

“Cordelia, this is my boyfriend Stephen, Stephen, this is Cordelia, she runs this shelter.” Stephen startles at his introduction as Tony’s boyfriend but recovers to offer Cordelia a smile and a handshake.

“Pleasure to meet you,” he says. Cordelia shakes his hands.

“A pleasure as well!” she exclaims.

“I used to volunteer here before, well before Iron Man,” Tony says in answer to Stephen’s unspoken question.

“Ah,” Stephen says, nodding as he straightens. He raises an eyebrow at Tony. “Now what.”

Tony chuckles, grabbing Stephen’s arm.

“We’re going to see the dogs, of course,” he says, pulling Stephen towards the pen. Stephen can already hear the excited yips and barks of the dogs’ reactions to their presence. At the sight of the dogs, Tony lets go of Stephen’s arm and rushes forward, sitting down with open arms for the dogs to rush forward. Stephen hovers awkwardly at the gate of the pen, listening to Tony’s laughter ringing through the small room of the pen, even from beneath the pile of happy dogs.

Stephen grips the side of the fence tightly, unable to bring himself to join the chaos in the middle of the pen. Instead, Stephen glances around, catching sight of a small figure huddled in the corner of the pen.

He blinks, taking in the small puppy, curled up almost shy. The puppy, as if it could feel his stare, turns meets his gaze.

“He’s a bulldog,” Cordelia says from behind him, startling Stephen out of his reverie. “He was saved from a fighting ring a couple months ago, and he’s been quite quiet ever since. People seem to avoid him because he’s not too social.”

“Ah I see, it’s –” Stephen begins, only to be cut off by a wet snuffling at his feet. Stephen glances down, eyebrows raised in surprise at the sight of the small bulldog pup sniffing at his ankle.

“Oh,” Cordelia says. “He’s never done that before.” Stephen glances at Cordelia, and when she gives a faint nod of approval, he bends down, holding his hand out for the dog to sniff. The dog does so and gives Stephen’s hand a tentative lick.

“Hello,” Stephen murmured, patting the small dog lightly on the head. The puppy whines and nudges his head into Stephen’s hand. Stephen smiles and runs his hand down the dog’s body with a little more force than he had previously. When the dog lets out a small yip of approval of his actions, Stephen can’t help the full-bellied chuckle that escapes him.

The short, tan brown fur of the puppy is a contrast to Tony’s fluffy hair that he’s so fond of petting, but it’s a welcome change. The dog’s body beneath his hand is warm and he finds himself bringing the dog closer. He gathered the small dog into his arms, content in basking in the comfort of the little dog’s warmth. When the dog places its paws on his chest and levers himself up to lick Stephen on the cheek, Stephen laughs and looks up to see Tony, sitting amongst a group of puppies that seem to have quieted down.

Tony smiles at him, the corner of his eyes softening as his eyes drop to the bulldog now squirming in Stephen’s lap.

“He’s cute,” Tony says.

“Shut up,” Stephen mutters before turning his attention back to the dog. “Hello. Yes, yes, it’s nice to meet you too.”

“Would you like to adopt him?” Cordelia asks from behind them.

“No it’s okay,” Tony says, at the same time Stephen says: “Yes please.”

Stephen glances up at Tony.

“You wanted a dog,” Stephen says. Tony chuckles, sticking his hands into his pockets as he glances over at the multitude of dogs looking over at them with tilted heads.

“That I did,” Tony says. “And I guess it’s only fair that you get the choose the dog, right?”

“Yes,” Stephen agrees.

“Do I get to name him?” Tony asks, kneeling next to Stephen and giving their pit-bull a pet on the head.

“Well,” Stephen hedged. Tony glances over at Stephen through his eyelashes.

“You already have a name in mind?”

“I was thinking, after all I’ve heard about you and your friends, I think we should name the dog Jarvis.”

“Jarvis,” Tony repeats.

“I mean, if you don’t like, we don’t have to,” Stephen backtracks, only stopping when he sees the glimmer of tears in Tony’s eyes. “… or we could?”

“I like it,” Tony says. “It’s perfect.” He leans in and Stephen leans forward to meet Tony halfway, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

 


End file.
